warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dovewing
Style Concerns Current *Find a few quotes that really illustrate Dovepaw's personality. *The first quote illustrates her personality, but the second one isn't very clear as to how it relates to her, since in the quote it's just her Spiderleg asking what the brown animals are. *Night Whispers needs to be shortened. A lot. Old *Shorten and complete TFA section; edit out as much information as possible without skimping on important details. *Needs mentor cited. *Needs some more quotes. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Warrior name Spoiler Alert I dont know if anyone knows this...its been such a long time since Ive been here, so things mightve changed about spoiler rules, but idk. Anyway, on vickys FB page, she said: ::You can see why I don't have to comment on this page every day - you all know the answers as well as I do! :) As for Dovepaw's name, I think it's fairly widely known that she is going to be DOVEWING. Aah, lovely. Well, yeah.... I ♥Cross Country 01:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I saw that! It's so cool, right? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I think its pretty obvious...i mean, reading the prophecy over it makes sense. Uhm...about the eye color...they are either dark blue or blue :P not yellow or golden or whatever :( just thought i'd through that out there :) 01:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple She was first mentioned with pale golden eyes, so that's how it's going to stay. 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where does it mention she has pale golden eyes!? on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice it SHOWS she has blue eyes!!!! Riverripple 21:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Actually, it shows her with green. And we do not use book covers as a reference, because there are almost always mistakes. For example, on the cover of Midnight, Brambleclaw is showed with green eyes, even though he has amber, a very amateur mistake that could've been fixed if even one of the authors looked at it for a minute. We use page number references to show descriptions, and the first eye colour she was mentioned with was pale golden. 21:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where though? i have Fading Echos in my lap right now and under apprentices it says "Dovepaw--'''pale gray she-cat with blue eyes" ''Cant get better than that if you ask me! no offense. really though, where does it say Dovepaw has golden eyes??? Riverripple 22:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple The Fourth Apprentice, page 61, I believe. Which comes ''before Fading Echoes. 22:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah i know but wouldnt you rather go with the most recent information? i think its makes more sense with the most newly improved data but whatever. 16:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple No, it's better to use the information that was used first, not the information that was used afterwards, because Vicky probably forgot. -Foxfire 01:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The cover of the Fourth Apprentice shows Dovepaw with yellow eyes, though the reason they were green is because they were hinting at her power. I checked. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is crazy about Dovepaw's warrior name! I do agree that it will be Dovewing. One it has been confirmed and two remember when Jayfeather went back in time as Jay's Wing, well he had a little sister named DOVE'S WING!!!!!! And she looked acutally like Dovepaw, small gray she-cat, she's even an apprentice! Conidence or what? I think this was hidden proof of Dovepaw's name. 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This is a subject to be taken to the forums, please. We can't change the name of the article yet, because even though her name has been confirmed, the book has yet to be released in North America. Thank you :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'''GMF160]]LionxDove 22:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Two books in a row mentioned with blue eyes...hm...isn't that more proof than just one time that says she has golden eyes? I seriously think she has blue eyes. The Erins could've changed the allienges but they didn't. Should we change it? 04:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 Exactly! and i say that going with the most recent, updated data is smarter than with old data. 23:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple This has been discussed, and we are going with what was first mentioned, which is pale golden. 02:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC)